Looking at the Future
by fatsnoopylove
Summary: Harry was a seer but due to his mistreatment, he lost the ability.  But when he was a child, Harry drew 15 art books detailing his parent’s years at Hogwarts till they died and his first six years at Hogwarts.  Petunia finds out about the art books, destr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer….Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own Harry Potter, only the fictional story I made up. J. K. Rowling owns everything.

Summary: Harry was a seer but due to his mistreatment, he lost the ability. But when he was a child, Harry drew 15 art books detailing his parent's years at Hogwarts till they died and his first six years at Hogwarts. Petunia finds out about the art books, destroys them, while somehow enabling the art books to travel to the past and ending up in Lily Evans' hands when she was 17 years old and in 7th year at Hogwarts.

Please review. I won't put out the next chapter until I get 5 reviews.

Chapter 1/?

If one walked into Surrey Elementary school, he/she would find ordinary black and white tiled walls, a regular gym that co-acts as a cafeteria and a place for assemblies, and the regular amount of classrooms fitting all five grades.

But if one walked to classroom 1B and peered in through the window door during recess time, the classroom would only appear normal.

If one looked a bit closer and looked past all the screaming 5 year olds playing tag, past the 3 boys sneaking into the snack cabinet; one would find a small little boy seemingly blending into the bean bag he's sitting on in the reading corner because of his 2X too big clothes.

Upon further notice of this boy, one would find that he had unruly black hair that mothers dread combing and a small frail body that seemed like he hadn't had anything to eat. But what made classroom 1B unordinary was that the small little boy's emerald green eyes were unfocussed and glassy as if he was blind but, he was drawing perfect drawings; Drawings that showed a feisty girl and a boy with unruly black hair. Beside him were bookshelves full of art books that he had drawn. By just looking at that small 5 year old boy, one could tell that he didn't know what he was drawing.

If one turned his head to the classrooms front, he/she would see a tall brunette woman in her 30's with a nametag of Ms. Ryes. He/she would see Ms. Ryes with a sad face staring at the little boy with unruly hair as if this had happened everyday.

"Alright class, recess is over!!" yelled Ms. Ryes.

Almost at once Harry Potter, for that was the little boy with unruly hair's name was, snapped out of his unusual trance, put his art book away with the other books on the shelves and walked to his desk. There he sat while all the other children continue to talk loudly and play their games until…

"I SAID…RECESS IS OVER!!!!" yelled Ms. Ryes.

With those words, the entire class scrambled to their seats because they didn't want to be excluded from snack time as punishment.

And with that, to any observer looking in, Surrey Elementary School was once again normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms. Ryes was never one to rat out people or one to try and cause trouble. She usually kept out the way but, Harry Potter's case was special. For too long had she seen him sit by himself drawing at recess, sit by himself during group study, or eat by himself at lunchtime. When he had first come to school with the rest of the children, he seemed to readily make friends, the children seemed to love him, and he was always laughing with them. But not two weeks into the year, Harry Potter became a social outcast.

So she decided to do something about it. She decided to take all of his art books and show his guardians, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Upon arriving at Number 4 Privet Drive, Ms. Ryes found the house and neighborhood to be far too quiet. She knocked upon the door and within a few seconds, a thin woman with an overly large neck answered the door.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked Petunia Dursley in too sweet voice.

"My name is Ms. Ryes and I'm Dudley and Harry's teacher at school." Said Ms. Ryes

"Oh..Hello Ms. Ryes…How's my little Dudley doing in school?"

"Oh..he does fine" said Ms. Ryes while thinking _"if he's not stealing the afternoon snacks"_ "But I'm here to discuss Harry"

"What did he do?" said Petunia turning coldly angry.

"May we discuss this inside?"

"Please do!" said Petunia forcefully, looking for all the world like she didn't want anyone to hear a word about her nephew Harry.

As the two women sat across from each other in the living room on matching couches, Ms. Ryes got the feeling that she shouldn't have come. But there was no turning back and _perhaps_ she thought _this might help Harry._

"Now, what did he do?" said Petunia in an acid filled voice.

"Well it's not what he did…per say…it's what he doesn't do. You see in the beginning, he was very friendly and outgoing but, now I'm worried because he never talks to any of the children. In fact during recess, he draws in the reading corner instead playing games with the other children. I brought with me those books he drew. As you can see" said Ms. Ryes showing the books to Petunia "there are quite a lot of them."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Mrs. Dursley, I have to go. I came only to find Harry's problem and show these to you. I'm just going to leave these with you but, Mrs. Dursley? Could you please try and figure out what happened to Harry? He was such a sweet boy and I hate to see him like this."

"I'll talk to him when he gets home."

"Thank you." said Ms. Ryes taking her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were two boys walking towards Number 4 Privet Drive. One had unruly black hair. His name was Harry Potter. The second was a round boy who had blond hair named Dudley Dursley. The first was walking behind the second a few paces. But that didn't stop Dudley from pummeling Harry several times to the ground and then laughing out loud. And as he laughed, little flecks of Animal Crackers that he was eating would fly out of his mouth. They came upon Privet Drive where suddenly every single house looked clean, abnormally so, and alike. The only way to tell which house was which, were the numbers that were put in block number, right above the door frame.

As Dudley entered his house, with Harry behind him, he was immediately attacked by his mother.

"OH MY DIDLEY DUMPKINS!!! I missed you soooo much." Gushed Petunia.

"Mum. Gerroff." Struggled Dudley.

"How was school Popkin?"

"Oh it was good, We played bandits at recess."

"Oh how clever. What did…" and as Petunia was about to continue her gushing over her son, Harry walked into her line of sight.

"YOU." she screeched.

Harry froze as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. He knew that voice. It was when his aunt had that voice that he got sent to his cupboard for days on end after a beating.

"YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE MY FAMILY THIS WAY?!!" screeched Petunia as she grabbed his ear and pulled.

"OWWW, what did I do?" cried Harry as Dudley sniggered in the background.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU WERE BEING FREAKY AGAIN." Screamed Petunia, as she let go of Harry and sped off into the other room. She was back, not even a second later, with a pile of what Harry recognized immediately as his art books.

"What does this have to do with my art books?" asked Harry, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"NO NORMAL KID DRAWS ART BOOKS DURING RECESS. NO NORMAL KID DOES THE THINGS YOU DO. BUT YOU DO IT ANYWAY. YOU GO AND DISGRACE MY FAMILY AND HAVE THAT TEACHER OF YOURS COME AND SHOW ME YOUR ABNORMALNESS!!!!!!!"

And with that, she proceeded to tear up Harry's art books, one by one, in front of Harry while he desperately tried to think of something to stop her. His art books were they only thing that were his alone. And in them, he saw his parents, and his dreams. When Petunia had finished tearing up all of his art books, she took a trash can and threw them out. She then gave Harry a sound beating and sent him to his cupboard.

Harry's prayers for the safe keeping of his art books must have been answered because during the night after Harry cried himself to sleep; after his aunt and uncle had climbed into bed and started snoring; and after Dudley had eating 4 snacks and he to had dozed off, Harry's art book's torn pages started to glow a dull silver and then one by one they popped out of the house and into the head girls' dormitory of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardy, where there reformed together in midair as if they had never been torn, and plopped themselves down on Head girl Lily Evans' bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer…You know what goes here. I don't own anything. J.K.Rowling does.

Summary: Harry was a seer but due to his mistreatment, he lost the ability. But when he was a child, Harry drew 15 art books detailing his parent's years at Hogwarts till they died and his first six years at Hogwarts. Petunia finds out about the art books, destroys them, while somehow enabling the art books to travel to the past and ending up in Lily Evans' hands when she was 17 years old and in 7th year at Hogwarts.

As of now, I have written what I want to write in each chapter for 8 chapters of this story.

Please keep reviewing.

I'm not going to put up the next chapter till I get another 5 reviews.

I've tried really hard on my grammar problems, so please don't put any review about grammar mistakes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Italics_ thoughts

Regular print regular story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2/?

As head girl Lily Evan's alarm spell started to chime around her head, a redheaded girl, who looked to be around 17, stirred with a groan. With a muted yawn, Lily tried to pull her red and gold quilt over her head but, found it difficult to do. After three tugs with no success, she finally gave a growl and sat up straight in her bed. There with sleep filled eyes, she saw a pile of books at the end of her bed, weighting down her bed sheets.

With a mumbled…huh?...Lily Evans turned back her covers, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, swung her legs out over the bed, and slid off the bed and into a standing position.

With a grumble, Lily walked to the end of her bed, picked up the books (several at a time), and piled the books onto her nightstand. With a stumble, she made her way to the head's water closet. There she washed her face, used the restroom, and took a shower. From there she got dressed in her uniforms and robes and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Entering the Great Hall was always a grand affair, even in the mornings when only the early birds were there. One would approach the Great Hall, and within a few feet of it, the Great Hall doors would open for you, he/she would enter the huge dining hall and would see four long tables with the symbol for each house embroidered onto their table cloths. If one looked up, he/she would see a huge domed roof magically covered with intricate morning pictures of bluebirds, the sun, and blooming flowers. It would change during the night to candles, the night sky, and the moon. Depending on the weather outside, it might have clouds hovering over ahead the tables.

As Lily walked to Griffindor table, she mentally groaned when she saw (the rarely up at this time) James Potter and Co. As she sat down, a plate and a cup of orange juice appeared in front of her. She started to fill her plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, and kippers. The fact that she wanted breakfast didn't stop the "Marauders" (as aforementioned James and Co. called themselves) from coming over.

"Hi Lily." Said James cheerily as he, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew placed their plate down in front and beside her.

True…James had seemed to change this year but, habit formed by the last six years deemed that Lily would be instantly annoyed with James Potter. "What do you want?" grumbled Lily.

"We wanted to sit with you for breakfast." Smiled James.

"No James…you wanted to sit with Lily…we followed you." said Remus causing chuckles from Sirius and Peter.

"Is there ever going to be one day where you don't annoy me or in the very least…leave me alone?" said Lily.

"Not likely." Piped Sirius with James giving him a look, while Lily stabbed her food and took it to her mouth.

"Hey Lily, did you finish your charms essay?" asked James.

"Yes I did? Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to compare my assignment with your's." said James

"James Potter, you and I both know that you probably only half finished your homework at best and that you just wanted to copy my essay. And we both know that when I say no you'll just go to Remus knowing that he'll let you because he doesn't want his friends to fail. You're despicable." Said Lily and she gather her books and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"James, why did you do that? You knew she was just going to get mad." Asked Remus at the same time Sirius asked…

"Why didn't you tell her that you finished your assignment two days ago?"

"I just wanted a conversation with her. I mean…what else was I supposed to do? I stopped pranking people. I even stopped picking on Snape. She doesn't notice at all."

"Man, Prongs. That's sad." Said Sirius as Peter and Remus nodded their heads in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily Evans was in a bad mood. As she stormed off to Potions (her first class of the day) her wild red hair swung about behind her. Her emotions were tumultuous at best. Potter always seemed to annoy her to the point of anger.

Perhaps the cool air of the potions classroom would cool off her anger. Class always cooled her mood. All her energy was exhausted into proving herself better than she was. It was a thrill, to her, to know an answer and then see her professor smile in appreciation.

And if potions didn't cool her head, there was always transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and ancient runes to help her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lily slumped onto her bed in her room once again, she closed her eyes and groaned. Class had indeed tired her out enough that her fight with Potter was pushed out of her head.

Miraculously, no homework had been assigned. _It was probably because of the upcoming quidditch game._

As she got up to remove her school tie and place it next to her bed on her nightstand she saw the piles of art books. _Huh? Oh…yeah…they were on my bed this morning. What are these?_ Thought Lily as she picked them up and looked at the titles.

_Year 1 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_Year 2 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_Year 3 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_Year 4 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_Year 5 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_Year 6 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_Year 7 of the class of 87' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. _

_Told through views of Potter and Evans._

_The Life of Harry Potter: the Beginning _

_Told through the views of the Potters_

_The Life of Harry Potter: the First year_

_Told through the views of the Potters_

_The Life of Harry Potter: the second and third years_

_Told through the views of the Potters_

_The Life of Harry Potter: the fourth year_

_Told through the views of the Potters_

_The Life of Harry Potter: the fifth and sixth years_

_Told through the views of the Potters _

_Funny…the first few are of my year. Wait a sec…Potter and Evans. Oookay, that's weird._

With those thoughts in her head, Lily picked up the first book.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dozens of children, between the ages of 11 and 18, were piling themselves into a train, who's sidings say Hogwarts Express 9 ¾. One such child, a girl of 11, was staring up and down the train, looking as if she couldn't believe this was real.

On the next of the art book, a boy of the same age, with the unruliest black hair, was just sitting down in compartment number 13, where another boy was sitting across from him, reading a book.

"uh…Hi…my name's James Potter." Said the boy with unruly hair.

"huh…oh…sorry…Remus Lupin." Said the boy.

"So…you a first year too?" asked James

"Yeah I am. You excited?" asked Remus

"Yeah…I can't wait until second year though. That's when you…" said James trailing off; for he was now staring out the compartment door window where a girl was standing outside.

"Something wrong James?"

"Who is she?" said James practically drooling.

"Her? I don't know." Said Remus with a shrug.

With that James got up, sped to the door, opened the door as fast as he could but, tripped and fell on the girl standing outside.

"Owww." Yelled the girl.

"Oh…uh…sorry… I tripped. I'm…uh…uh. I'm…uh." Stumbled James

"Wow!!! Quite a vocabulary you got there!!" said a voice laughing from behind.

"Who are you?" asked James turning around to face a boy his age.

"Sirius Black. I was trying to find a compartment but, I arrived just as the train was leaving." Said the boy inclining his head sheepishly toward his trunk beside him.

"You can sit in my compartment with Remus and I." said James pointing with his thumb at compartment 13. He then turned his head back to the girl who had suddenly disappeared. "Hey!! Where'd she go?"

"Dunno." Said Sirius. "So what's your name? or is it really I'm…uh…I'm..uh.

"No its not I'm…uh. It's James. James Potter." Said James taking up one end of Sirius trunk. "Why'd you arrive so late anyway?"

The next page showed the girl, who had wandered, was now back in Compartment number 5. Sitting across from her was a bushy brown haired girl.

"Where'd you go Lily?" said the girl with bushy hair.

"I was looking for the water closet. But Alice, you won't believe what happened." Said Lily.

"What happened?" asked Alice

"Some boy ran into me and then another boy started laughing at us. I left while they were talking." Said Lily

"Did the boy even apologize?"

"Which one?"

"The boy that ran into you."

"Yeah, he did but, then he kept repeating "Ima, ima," and he weired me out because he kept staring at me." Said Lily as Alice began to laugh.

On the next page, the children were piling off the train into masses where the youngest were herded towards boats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh my god. That was Alice, James, Sirius, and I when we first arrived._

"What is this?"


End file.
